GrAvItY oF lOvE
by Krlota Riddle
Summary: FGHr (.·')Una noche lo cambia todo... ('·.) HE VUELTO! Capítulo 13 No eS ReAL...
1. GrAvItY oF lOvE

Esta historia empieza como un cuento corto. Pero si recibo reviews que me digan lo contrario continuaré. El título del capítulo o historia es una canción de "Enigma". Perfecta para escucharla a la vez que leéis el fic. Y una introducción:  
  
-----( ¿Alguna vez se os han cumplido vuestras más secretas fantasías? ------------(¿Quizás un momento de locura os podría traer problemas? ------------------(¿Y si un deseo lejos de ser racional. ocurriera?  
  
CAPÍTULO 1: Gravity of love  
  
Se giró. No sabía si por la curiosidad acerca de quien había apoyado la mano en su hombro, o por el susto que esto le produjo. No era una muchacha cobarde, era una Griffindor. Pero una segunda presencia en el baño de las chicas a esas alturas de la noche era suficiente como para sobresaltar a cualquiera.  
  
Se había levantado sólo para intentar hacer despertar el sueño. Sufría de insomnio desde hacía unas semanas, y aunque quizás supiera el motivo, nunca aceptaría las locuras que le pasaban por la mente. Y le quitaban las ganas de dormir... Así que una visita al baño, unos tragos de agua y quizás se aclararía la mente.  
  
No pudo pensar que había alguien más. Alguien que le llamó la atención apoyando la mano en su hombro.  
  
¿¿¿Qué???- se giró Hermione.  
  
Su cara de asombro aún se enfatizó más al encontrar frente a ella a uno de los gemelos Weasley.  
  
Buenas noches Hermione.  
  
La cara del chico era de total serenidad. Su mano continuaba sobre el hombro de ella, la cual no salía presa de su asombro.  
  
¿Qué.qué haces aquí., Fred?  
  
No soy Fred.  
  
¿George?  
  
El gemelo negó con la cabeza. Seguía con el semblante tranquilo, y un apequeña sonrisa divertida en su cara:  
  
Soy uno de ellos, dejémoslo así, ¿de acuerdo?  
  
¿Qué clase de broma estáis tramando ahora?- Le miró Hermione con suspicacia, ya tranquila. "Estos gemelos.siempre igual", pensó, cruzándose de hombros.  
  
No es ninguna broma, y por eso es mejor que no sepas quien de nosotros soy.- En ese momento se había puesto serio.  
  
Hermione nunca había visto a ninguno de ellos serio. Bueno alguna vez, pero no delante de ella. Y el gemelo la estaba mirando a los ojos continuamente. Empezaba a sentirse incómoda. Se dio cuanta de que sólo llevaba el camisón encima. Él tampoco llevaba más que el pijama de ropa.  
  
Fred o. George, se acercó más a ella. Seguía con su mano en el hombro de Hermione, por lo que ella no pudo separar distancias otra vez. Notaba el calor del pelirrojo, ese cabello tan conocido para ella, no por los gemelos.  
  
. sino por su novio.  
  
¿Este. qué querías entonces?- tartamudeaba.  
  
Él la intentaba acercar, pero la Griffindor caminaba hacia atrás evitando ese acercamiento, hasta dar con la puerta del servicio más cercano en su espalda. "Dios." pensó Hermione, cerrando los ojos un instante.  
  
Ya no pudo retroceder más.  
  
Él se pegó a la castaña. Ésta ahora no podía evitar, no sólo sentir su calor, sino abrazarse a ese calor, a ese aroma que tantas veces se había acercado a ella, y esos ojos que nunca le habían mirado así.  
  
Pensó en él, el gemelo, comprendiendo por qué no dejaba clara su identidad; pensaba en el hermano de éste, su mejor amigo, su novio.  
  
. y en todas esas noches en vela imaginando platónicamente la escena que en ese momento estaba sucediéndose ante sus ojos.  
  
El pelirrojo sonrió pícaramente.  
  
¿Por qué estas nerviosa?  
  
No. no estoy nerviosa.  
  
Estas temblando.  
  
Lo que estas haciendo.- comenzó la chica viendo sus intenciones.  
  
Nadie dijo que fuese buen chico.  
  
Nadie.- dijo Hermione en una voz ahogada.  
  
Y el gemelo la besó. Un pequeño roce de sus labios. Sí, Hermione había soñado más de una vez con ése momento, pero no creía que fuese a suceder. Unos labios tan distintos a su hermano pequeño. El beso se hizo más profundo en instantes. Sus labios se llenaban de descargas eléctricas, sus lenguas intentaban robarse el uno al otro. Él le rodaba la cintura con sus brazos fuertemente, contra la puerta; ella le revolvía el pelo con sus manos, le acariciaba la nuca, con gestos llenos de pasión, involuntarios, no sabia si para alejarlo, o para atraerlo hacia el para siempre.  
  
En un empujón violento del pelirrojo la puerta del servicio se abrió, quedando los dos apoyados contra la pared delante del váter. Un espacio tan reducido que Hermione hizo amago de acomodarse, separándose imperceptiblemente de él, pero el gemelo la levantó por las caderas, ella le abrazó con las piernas, él la apoyó en la pared.  
  
No oían nada, sólo sus respiraciones agitadas cada vez más.  
  
La puerta del servicio de había cerrado, el gemelo bajaba su lengua desde la oreja de la castaña hasta el pequeño escote del camisón.  
  
Hermione ahogó un gemido.  
  
Por las ventanas del baño de chicas, se veía llover.  
  
* * *  
  
Tal y como he dicho, si recibo reviews continuaré la historia. Si no, ahí se queda. Cuidaos!!!!!!!  
  
K. Riddle 


	2. Si Tu No EsTaS aQuÍ

Por petición de un par de maravillosas personas seguiré el fic. ^ ^ Lo mío es escribir como intemporalmente, así que os aclaro que el segundo capítulo ocurre temporalmente ANTES del primero. Algo como una aclaración de qué les lleva a actuar así. Como iréis comprobando cada capítulo es el título de una canción. Os indicaré el autor al final del texto (  
  
Gracias a Herms Malfoy y a Ariale por sus reviews, de verdad aprecio que leyerais y opinarais sobre mi historia. ^ ^ Seguiré escribiendo por vosotras! Espero no defraudaros.  
  
He aquí una tarde.  
  
Capítulo 2: Si tu no estas aquí.  
  
Se encontraban en el Gran Comedor. Por una vez Hermione había dejado los libros a un lado y se encontraba observando a Ron y Harry jugar al ajedrez.  
  
Los miraba divertida. Le quedaba poco a Ron para ganar. Su chico era muy bueno con los juegos de estrategia. De ésa manera la había conquistado el curso pasado. Y en ese año, como los anteriores en Hogwarts, sentía que era estar con él lo que agitaba su temperamento tanto como la tranquilizaba. Y le amaba por ello.  
  
Adoraba verle concentrado.  
  
.aunque.  
  
. sus ojos se dirigían hacia la puerta del comedor, esperando la entrada de alguien.  
  
"Hermione."se reprendió a sí misma.  
" No ha cambiado nada, sigue siendo el mismo de siempre". ¿Pero por qué no había diversión sin él? No se había dado cuenta antes del silencio que reinaba cuando no estaban para gastar bromas.  
  
.no hasta que soñó con él. ¡¡¡Por qué siempre tenía que ser un MALDITO beso en un MALDITO sueño el que lo descontrolase todo!!!  
  
Hermione, no sueñes tanto.  
  
Ésta se sobresaltó. Se había quedado absorta mirando al vacío a través  
del tablero con la cabeza hundida entre sus brazos.  
  
Fred la miraba desde arriba. Le notaba a sus espaldas "¿Por qué siempre  
se tiene que acercar tanto?" pensó la castaña sonrojándose ligeramente.  
  
¡Es cierto, si sigues así te vas a dormir! - Ron la miró divertido. Acababa de ganar la partida. Ella no lo había notado; tampoco que los gemelos acababan de llegar riéndose a grito pelado.  
  
Lo siento chicos, pero con vuestros gritos era difícil dormirse otras veces.- dijo Hermione altiva, burlándose de ellos.  
  
Los pelirrojos no hicieron más que reírse aún más. Hermione rió con ellos, le encantaba su risa.  
  
Bueno tenemos que irnos.  
  
Sí. Hemos de decirle un par de cosillas a Justin.  
  
¿Qué tenéis que ver con él?- preguntó Hermione.  
  
¿Con él? Nada . es sólo Angelina, que le ha pedido un favorcillo a Fred y .  
  
Basta, por favor.- dijo Fred simulando estar coloradísimo. Miró de reojo a Hermione que agachaba la cabeza.  
  
Bueno, ¡¡¡luego nos vemos!!!  
  
¡¡Espera Hermano!! ¡Hay que despedirse!- Fred le tendió la mano a Harry, el cual se la dio; luego a Ron, y finalmente le planto dos besos a Hermione, la cual susurró algo como " Payasos."  
  
Con una gran agitación de brazos y como dirigiéndose a las personas  
sentadas el el Gran Comedor, salieron de la sala.  
  
Jajajaja, tus hermanos están locos.- Harry no paraba de reírse.  
  
¡No me digas! Vivo con ellos si mal no recuerdas- respondió Ron sonriendo también. Miró a Hermione.  
  
Pero ella no reía. Seguía observando la puerta por donde se acababan de  
marchar por el rabillo del ojo, hundiendo su cabeza otra vez entre sus  
brazos, acariciándose la mejilla involuntariamente con su mano izquierda.  
"Sigo aquí con mi novio. ¿por qué me tengo que frustrar al verle  
marcharse?"  
  
Hermione estás bien. No. jajajaja. sigues dormida. Creía que te habían acabado de despertar ese par de payasos.  
  
Pfff! Creo que es muy tarde por hoy. Me voy a la cama. "Porque no duermo desde hace casi una semana."pensó.  
  
¡¡¡Pero si son sólo las 10!!! ¿Quieres que te acompañe?- dijo Ron en tono totalmente inocente.  
  
¿Qué? Eh. no, no, da igual, Ron. Quedaos aquí, ¡pasáoslo bien!- se despidió dándole un besito en los labios a su novio pelirrojo y un choque de palmas Harry.  
  
* * *  
  
Ya en su habitación se cambió de ropa, se puso el camisón, se metió en la cama y esperó a que le entrara sueño.  
  
Pero como cada noche desde hacía siete días, no era Ron el que ocupaba sus pensamientos antes de dormirse. Otro pelirrojo era el que llenaba su mente y no le dejaba dormir.  
  
Hermione quería a su novio, a su amigo de la infancia, a Ron.  
  
.¿pero entonces por qué no era nada igual si no estaba el payaso rondándola?  
.¿por qué cuando besaba a su chico, eran los dos besos del hermano de  
éste los que venían a su memoria?  
.¿por qué se imaginaba una y otra vez que aquel payaso le besaba una y  
otra vez?....¿estaba engañando Ron por pensar eso?  
  
En un momento de fustracion contra sí misma, hundió la cabeza en la  
almohada y ahogó un grito de rabia. A través de las ventanas empezaba  
a llover.  
  
* * *  
  
A las 2 de la mañana Hermione no pudo más. Decidió ir un momento al baño. Quizás un paseo y un trago de agua le despejaran la cabeza.  
  
¡  
¡  
¡  
¡  
  
He ahí pensamientos confusos.  
  
La canción es de ROSSANA, como muchos sabréis. Es una canción preciosa. A mi me hace llorar cada vez que la oigo. Quizás es un poco demasiado romántica como para referirla en cuanto a los sentimientos de Hermione, pero.sólo es un título .  
  
Seguid leyendo y dejando reviews.  
  
Besos a todos:  
  
(*) Krl0+å (*) 


	3. GaBrIeL

Hola!!!!!! He aquí un nuevo capítulo. Quiero dar las gracias por separado a las, ahora, TRES maravillosas personas que me han leído ^ ^ HERMS MALFOY: como ves, he continuado la historia, espero que te siga gustando. Gracias por el review!!! DRAKE BAD GIRL: ya te doy las gracias en mi fic DR/HR pero aki te las doy otra vez. Me alegra que te guste mi forma de escribir!!!! :) Todo lo que no te guste por favor dímelo. Lo último que quiero es perder una animadora como tu!!! LUNA-WOOD: he leido tus reviews, sobre todo en vacaciones de navidad, ( mi fic preferido)y como creo que ere suna fan fic nata, malegrao mucho tu review!!!!^ ^ L apareja d/hr tmb es mi favorita ( que morbazo que tienen). No se si decir quien de los dos ha sido, porque sinceramente, no se por que camino continuaré la historia. Si es quien herms quiere que sea, si es el otro para disgusto de ésta, si es uno y luego el otro, xD, si en un futuro seran los 2, xDDD, si es uno y se hace pasar por el otro.no se en serio. Acepto sugerencias, mi cabecita esta malita :S  
  
Este capítulo si que es después del suceso. Espero que les guste. Lo escribí en un repentino impulso neuronal. Lo crean o no, algo parecido me ocurrió a mí.  
  
CAPITULO 3:  
  
Gabriel  
  
No podía creerlo, no podía creerlo. . .  
  
Imposible. Pero no, no había sido un sueño. Dios. . . tantas veces haberlo imaginado y hacía un momento había sido real. . . ¡REAL!  
  
Hermione no sabía si sentirse bien, mal, enfadada, feliz, fustrada, sucia, hinchada, nerviosa. . .  
  
Hacia cinco minutos uno de los gemelos Weasley se había despedido de ella con un: "no debimos hacerlo", dejándola en la puerta de un retrete del baño de las chicas. Cada vez que lo recordaba sentía un escalofrío por el cuerpo. . .  
  
Había sido tan real, no se había sentido así de viva nunca.  
  
Pero si sólo de pensar en el hermano de su novio ya le conllevaba sufrir insomnio nocturno y somnolencia diurna, ¡¡¡¿qué le pasaría después de haberse acostado con él!!!?  
  
Con Ron nunca había "hecho" nada. Era demasiado buena persona, o tal vez respetaba y quería demasiado a Hermione como para intentar algo de ese tipo con ella. No es que fueran unos críos, pero les sobraba el tiempo. Además, Ron conocía de sobras a su mejor amiga y novia, y también lo importante que es para las chicas su primera vez. No quería que pasase nada malo, no con Hermione.  
  
Y ahora, después de todo lo que la había querido Ron, después de hacerle esperar, después de todo lo que había hecho por ella, unas mínimas atenciones de parte del gemelo Fred y ¡¡¡había caído rendida a sus pies!!!  
  
"Genial Hermione, acabas de demostrar no tener carácter ni personalidad" pensó para sí.  
  
. . .  
  
Pero Fred había sido tan dulce cuando la acariciaba. . .  
  
Un momento. Él nunca dijo que fuera Fred. Era uno de los gemelos, de eso no había duda, ¿pero cómo podía saber quién era de los dos?  
  
¿Y si no había sido Fred?  
  
Hermione se dio la vuelta en su cama, hundió la cabeza en su almohada y gritó todo lo que pudo.  
  
Parvati, en su cama contigua, se asustó:  
  
¿ Qué haces Hermione?¡ son las 4 de la mañana!  
  
Nada, déjame. . .  
  
Vale, vale, pero deja dormir a las demás.  
  
No le importaba no dejar dormir a nadie. Ya tenía bastantes cosas en la cabeza. Mierda. . .  
  
¡MIERDA!  
  
* * *  
  
Faltaban 5 minutos para que diera comienzo la clase. Hermione apenas había podido conciliar el sueño desde que volví del baño de las chicas, asi que se levantó más pronto que de costumbre y se dio una buena ducha. Era una chica inteligente, y como no había hecho otra cosa que pensar, y darle vueltas al asunto, había llegado a una conclusión.  
  
"Hablarás con el gemelo, le dirás que todo fue un error, que lo olvide, tu también lo olvidarás Hermione, y Ron nunca sabrá nada. Quiero a mi novio, y una burda atracción no cambiaría eso. . ." se decía mientras cogía los libros y salía de la habitación.  
  
De acuerdo, se supone que una Griffindor es valiente, y el plan que Hermione llevaba en mente era más una salida cobarde que una actuación sensata, pero no quería hacer daño a Ron. No podría. . .  
  
Aún así, no sabía con cuál de los gemelos había tenido aquel tórrido encuentro. No se sentía con fuerzas de discutirlo con uno, menos con dos personas. . .  
  
"Lo hablaré con Fred, de todas formas es el que me gusta. Por favor que haya sido el."  
  
Un momento, ¡¡¡¿¿¿como que: me gusta???!!!  
  
En ese momento sus pensamientos que la llevaban a un lugar muy lejano de la tierra, se tropezó con Ron, quien le plantó un beso muy tierno en los labios.  
  
Buenos días cariño. Nos has bajado a desayunar.  
  
Hermione sonrió, a expensas de que sabía que estaba a punto de iniciar una gran mentira, la de ocultarle la verdad a quien más quería en el mundo.  
  
Buenos días Ron. No, esta mañana no tenía hambre.¿Preparado para pociones?  
  
Nunca estoy preparado para pociones. Oye, tienes mala cara, ¿has dormido mal?  
  
¿Qué? No. . . bueno la verdad es que no he dormido mucho.  
  
¡No parecía eso ayer por la noche!  
  
Hemrione se sobresaltó al oír eso. Su mente lo relacionaba con.  
  
Se giró y vio a su izquierda a Harry, quien lo miraba burlón.  
  
¿Perdona?- Hermione lo miraba nerviosa.  
  
Digo que anoche te estabas durmiendo en el Gran Comedor, ¡suponía que hubieras dormido de un tirón!  
  
La chica rió y suspiró aliviada. Los tres amigos se dirigieron entre  
risas camino a clase. Hermione no podía evitar voltear la cabeza  
involuntariamente buscando un par de cabezas pelirrojas.  
  
"Hoy va a ser un laaargo día."musitó la castaña para sí, sacudiéndose la  
cabeza y concentrándose para entrar en clase.  
  
* * *  
  
N/A: Quiero aclarar que no se en que curso pueden estar. Me he leido el 5º libro y es imposible que este fic este situado en el 6º pues fred y george ya no están, así que mi fic es atemporal. De todas formas, adoro a Rowling y sus libros, asi que me apena mucho saltarme sus normas (  
  
Otra cosa. Os preguntaréis: Que gilipollez de título no???xDDD es el título de la cancion de este capítulo, Gabriel. Es grupo es Lamb, es muy tranquilita, y aunque los pensamientos de Hermione son MÁS que confusos (xD), la melodía incita mucho a la reflexión.  
  
Todos necesitamos pensar algo con mucha calma. . .  
  
Besos otra vez:  
  
Krl0+a RiDDle 


	4. MeAn SlEeP

CAPITULO 4  
  
MeAn SleEp  
  
Harry y Ron estaban engullendo como animales en el Gran Comedor.  
  
_ Mal´ito Sanpe. . . ¡¡¡no fara de fashdidiarnosh!!!  
  
_ Dienes razón Ron, fero no hace falda que me escufas a la cara. . .  
  
Ron tragó la comida que llevaba en la boca.  
  
_ Huggg, lo siento Harry.  
  
_No importa_ dijo éste tragando también la comida.  
  
Estaban muy enfadados con las clases que habían tenido antes de la hora de comer, Pociones y Tranformaciones. Claro está que pociones nunca era del agrado de los dos amigos, pero esta vez había resultado una mañana espantosa, ya que su salvavidas, Hemione, se había encontrado en un estado ausente en ambas clases.  
  
Cuando ya estaban empezando por el postre, aún despotricando contra McGonagall y sus interminables deberes impuestos para el día siguiente, Los gemelos Fred y George se acercaron a los sitios de Harry y Ron.  
  
_ Ey, hermano, te veo más pecoso que de costumbre. . . ¿con quién has discutido?  
  
_ Con nadie George, sólo con los educadores de esta cárcel sin rejas y la dura opresión del sistema.  
  
_ Así que hoy estamos filosóficos. . . ¿y dónde está la Bella Durmiente?_ dijo Fred mirando a su alrededor.  
  
_ Si te refieres a Hermione, tras la clase de Transformaciones se ha ido a dormir. Hoy no ha podido conciliar mucho el sueño. Creo que está demasiado estresada este año. . .  
  
_ ¿No será que hay alguien que se pasa con ella por las noches?. . . ¿mmm. . .?  
  
George dijo esto con voz melosa, a la vez que le pegaba un pequeño codazo a su hermano pequeño y le dirigía una pícara sonrisa. Éste se puso muuuuy rojo. Miró al otro gemelo y vio que éste no sonreía, ni siquiera le miraba. Se encontraba a la derecha de George con la mirada perdida en dirección a la salida.  
  
_ Pues no, George, el culpable no soy yo. . .  
  
Al oír esto Fred se volvió la cabeza rápidamente hacia Ron, con ojos asustados. . .  
  
_. . . Ya os he dicho que la estoy esperando. Ya conocéis a Hermione, son los exámenes. Si no lo tiene todo organizado no descansa, y yo le ocupo parte del tiempo.  
  
El semblante de Fred se ranquilizó, volviendo a su apariencia tranquila.  
  
_ Venga Ron, ¿no vas a estar preocupado otra vez por eso verdad?_ le dijo Harry_ Hermione es tu novia, y no te va a dejar por unas pocas horas de estudio. Si, es un poco maniática, ¡pero no está loca! _ Harry torció la boca.  
  
_ Además, bromas aparte, ella te quiere, de eso estoy seguro_ dijo George poniéndole la mano en el hombro a Ron y poniendo cara de hermano responsable.  
  
_ Ejem, gracias chicos. . . ¿ey, dónde está Fred?  
  
Los tres se giraron hacia el sitio donde hacía un momento estaba Fred, el cual, como había notado Ron, se había marchado.  
  
Harry le pregunto al gemelo que quedaba.  
  
_ ¿Dónde ha ido?  
  
George se volbió hacia los otros dos. Tenía una expresión extraña, de increíble duda e inquietud.  
  
_ Ni idea. . . _ respondió el gemelo.  
  
* * *  
  
Hermione no se encontraba durmiendo.  
  
A decir verdad ni siquiera tenía sueño aún habiendo pasado la noche en vela.  
  
Y se estaba muriendo de hambre. . .  
  
La castaña se encontraba duchándose otra vez. Ducharse era la forma que tenía la Gryffindor de alejarse de los problemas. Sentía que, dentro del baño, todo lo exterior se antojaba muuuuy lejano, y así podía evadirse del resto de las personas.  
  
Además todas las otras chicas de la habitación se encontraban comiendo, no había nadie que la interrumpiese.  
  
En un primer pensamiento, la idea de meterse en la ducha era para ahogarse, pero pensó que continuar viva le iba valer iguales penurias.  
  
"No importa que no hayas bajado hoy a comer, Hermione, no puedes permanecer encerrada todo el curso"  
  
El no bajar a comer era, claro está, una solución cobarde para no toparse con los gemelos Weasley. Pero quería tener más tiempo para pensar, para discurrir un plan, `para decidirse entre la verdad o la mentira. . .  
  
Pero dentro de la ducha no se preocupaba. Fuera lo que fuese lo que le preocupaba ahora no existía. . . le relajaba el agua cayendo sobre ella. . .  
  
La castaña estaba ahora aclarándose el pelo.  
  
Había pasado ya media hora desde que había entrado en el baño. Los espejos estaban empañados y la piel de sus manos arrugada.  
  
Se observó los dedos de las manos.  
  
"Odio cuando el calor del agua m. . ." ¡¡AAHH!!!  
  
No pudo reprimir ese grito de sorpresa. El ruido de golpes en la puerta le había pillado demasiado relajada. No pensaba que nadie fuese a subir a esas horas.  
  
Miró a través de la cortina de plástico hacia la puerta, lo cual era del todo inútil ya que la cortina era totalmente opaca.  
  
_¿Quién es?_ pregunto inclinándose un poco.  
  
_. . . . . .  
  
Hermione no pudo oír la respuesta. El agua continuaba cayendo a su lado por la ducha y la voz había contestado demasiado bajito.  
  
La chica cortó el grifo del agua, se acercó al extremo de la bañera más cercano a la puerta, se apoyó con la mano izquierda en el borde de ésta, y corriendo la cortina un poco con la derecha volvió a preguntar.  
  
_ No he cerrado con llave, puedes pasar. . .¿quién eres?  
  
_Fred.  
  
Ésta vez lo oyó. La sorpresa de Hermione fue tal que se le resbaló la mano que le apoyaba al borde de la bañera, desgarró con la mano izquierda la mitad de la cortinilla y cayó dentro de la ducha torciéndose el tobillo.  
  
_¡¡¡¡¡¡ AAAhhhhhhh!!!!!  
  
Fred, tras responder por segunda vez a Hermione, se había quedado junto a la puerta con la oreja pegada a la madera. Quizás se esperaba una respuesta algo brusca, pero no ese grito de dolor. . . Tras oírlo el pelirrojo se aparto repentinamente de la puerta, pero no lo dudó, agarró el picaporte con fuerza y entró.  
  
_¿¿¿Hermione, que te ha pasado???  
  
Vio al abrir la puerta, a una dolorida Hermione, acurrucada de dolor agarrándose el tobillo en la bañera, con el pelo mojado, la piel mojada. . . ¡desnuda!  
  
El gemelo volbió rápidamente la cabeza, notando como su rostro se calentaba, se estaba poniendo rojo. . .  
  
"¡Dios mío, parezco Ron. . .!" pensó, mientras de cara a la pared, no paraba de pensar que tras él estaba Hermione sin ropa. . . ¡y mojada!  
  
_ Ehhh. . . ¿Hermione?_preguntó dubitativo_ ¿Estás bien?  
  
La castaña se había llevado el tortazo de su vida, se agarraba el tobillo con fuerza, creyendo así apaciguar el dolor. Pero era la presencia del pelirrojo lo que más la obligaba a encogerse, rezando para que no le estuviese mirando. Había tirado media cortinilla, no la protegía nada.  
  
Giró ligeramente la cabeza para saber donde estaba, y observó un momento al muchacho pelirrojo cara a la pared. Sintió alivio al ver que le ahorraba esa vergüenza. Se fijó en que, aún estando de espaldas, podía verle las orejas, tan rojas como su pelo, como cuando Ron. . . su novio. . . se sonrojaba.  
  
"Que tierno. . ."_ pensó Hermione.  
  
_Estoy bien, Fred, no te preocupes, creo que me he torcido el tobillo. . .Pffff, me duele a horrores_ diciendo esto se observó con más detenimiento el tobillo lastimado.  
  
_¿Quieres que te. . .?_ el chico se giró ligeramente.  
  
_ ¡¡¡NO!!! NO. . . _ saltó Hermione, encogiéndose en sí misma aún más y poniendo una mano delante entre ella y él.  
  
_ No no, decia. . . _ Fred se puso aún más contra la pared tras el grito de la castaña_ . . . que si querías que te pasase. . . una toalla._ señaló a su derecha. La toalla de Hermione estaba apoyada sobre una percha.  
  
Hermione se lo pensó un momento.  
  
La situación de hablar sobre lo ocurrido esa noche no se iba a retrasar como tenía planeado. Ya que estaba a punto de enfrentar las consecuencias de sus actos, no creía que lisiada, mojada, y en cueros fuera la mejor posición para defenderse. . .  
  
_ Está bien. . . ¡PERO NO MIRES!. . . por favor. . ._ había sido demasiado brusca.  
  
Fred sonrió para sí, y sacó la varita.  
  
_ Tranquila Herms. . . Accio toalla  
  
La toalla se elevó en el aire y lentamente fue a parar a manos de Hermione, la cual la cogió y rápidamente se la puso sobre ella, tapándose por fin.  
  
_ Gracias. . .  
  
Tras colocarse la toalla enredada en su torso intentó levantarse, pero su tobillo malo le falló, volviéndose a caer.  
  
El pelirrojo imaginaba la escena cara a la pared. Intentaba reprimir sus impulsos de ir a cogerla.  
  
"Que testaruda que es. . ."puso los ojos en blanco.  
  
Hermione, que, viendo su posición desde otro punto de vista, resultaba francamente divertida, a ella no le hacía ninguna gracia. Con gran esfuerzo moral, tuvo que pedirle a Fred que le ayudase a levantarse y llegar hasta su cama, donde se podría sentar y vendar un poco el tobillo, sabiendo de sobras, que después de recibir su ayuda, tendría que enfrentarse a esa charla que tenía que tener con él. . . de un momento a otro.  
  
* * *  
  
Paece ser que los D/Hr se llevan más, pero tengo a quienes me apoyan y creo que ellos!!!!!!! Buaaaaaaaaaa sois tan buenos conmiiiiiii ^ ^  
  
En la proxima se verá que le dira Hermione al gemelo.  
  
La canción que da nombre al título es MEAN SLEEP de CREE SUMMER Creo que le da un poco de ritmo a la historia, y es una gran canción para escuchar en la ducha :D  
  
Besazos!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
-Krl0+A RidDlE- 


	5. KiSs ThAt GiRl

Weno, weno. . .la verdad esque cada vez que me pongo a escribir me pregunto: el heredero o gravity of love??(mis 2 fics) tengo q decantarme por uno, asi que. me guiaré por los reviews, la historia que mas reviews hay tenido ese dia o 2 dias sera la que actualize, a no ser claro que me venga la inspiración y tenga que escribir en una de ellas en particular. ^ ^ Una cosa antes de nada, el word al pasarlo a fanfiction me lo modifica todo! No se poner negrita ni cursiva, ni que el tabulador se quede en su sitio. Si alguien sabe una manera.. se lo agradecería!  
  
Respuestas a los reviews: A THURINGWETHIL ( madre que nombrecito xD) muchisimas gracias por tus comentarios, se agradece mucho un punto de vista critico y serio (. Se que Hermione tiene su moral, y es una de las razones por las que se raya tanto. Es buena persona, hara clo correcto, no te preocupes. No me gustaría violar tal personaje de JK Rowling. La redaccion, esque soy bastante despistada (es mi perdición) pero lo intento ^ ^. Es cierto que Harry y Herms son una pareja asquerosa, pero no me digas que Herms y Draco no tiene un morbazo jajajaaj. Muchas gracias, sigue aconsejándome. A DRAKE BAD GIRL como siempre apoyando al pié del cañon a esta escritora novata . gaziaaaazzz A LUNA_WOOD, aquí tienes la conversación que estabas esperando , espero que os guste, aunque aburrida aburrida. es. A BERE RADCLIFE, ese apellido me suena.. xD, me alegra que te encante y trankilo, la seguiré hasta el fin del mundo!!!!! :D  
  
He aquí un capítulo aburrido de la conversación:  
  
CAPITULO 5:  
  
KiSs ThAt GiRl  
  
La casa de Gryffindorestaba desierta. Salvo por dos personas en el cuarto de las chicas, el resto del colegio se encontraba comiendo.  
  
Un pelirrojo se encontraba agachado frente a una chica de pelo mojado, que estaba sentada al borde de una de las camas.  
  
Hermione alzó la mirada.  
  
Se encontró con un par de ojos que la observaban preocupados. Unos ojos dulces y azules, como aquellos ojos que la habían mirado muchas veces. . .  
  
. . . los ojos de su novio.  
  
Sabía que la conversación que tenía que tener con él, con Fred, "Y con Ron también" pensó la chica con amargura, no podía esperar.  
  
_ ¿De veras no quieres que te baje a la enfermería?- el gemelo rozó con su mano derecha el tobillo lastimado de Hermione. Ésta se estremeció ligeramente.  
  
_ No, no, ya te lo he dicho, bajaré más tarde. . ._ no miraba directamente al pelirrojo; la mirada de la chica se desvió hacia la puerta, inconscientemente deseando huir de la situación que debía afrontar.  
  
De repente la mente privilegiada de Hermione se dio cuenta de algo. Se volvió hacia el gemelo.  
  
_ ¿Cómo has logrado subir hasta aquí?  
  
(N/A para quienes no se hayan leído el 5º, las escaleras a la torre de las chicas tiene un sistema mágico de que se transforman las escaleras en un rampa muy empinada ante cualquier chico que intente subir)  
  
Fred giró distraídamente la cabeza.  
  
_ Un sistema especial de los merodeadores. De no se por él nunca había podido subir a. . . hacer "visitas".  
  
La chica se fijó en que Fred se había inclinado ligeramente la cama en la que, según sabía ella, había dormido Angelina Johnson.  
  
"Así que es cierto, ¡estos dos estuvieron liados!" pensó Hermione, con un vago sentimiento que, contra todo pronóstico, era de celos. "¿Qué te importa a ti lo que hiciera Fred?"  
  
_Escucha Fred, tenemos que hablar, ¿de acuerdo? Así que déjame hablar primero a mí, y a mi punto de vista sin interrumpirme. Comprenderás que medio desnuda y el pelo mojado no es la mejor situación para mantener mi aplomo. . ._ Herms dijo esto muy rápido, sin mirarle a los ojos, intentando que durase lo menos posible, pwro el pelirrojo la interumpió.  
  
_ Yo creo que con el pelo mojado estás muy sexy.  
  
Hermione suspiró.  
  
_ No me lo estas poniendo fácil, ¿sabes?  
  
_ Tampoco tú a mí.  
  
_¿De qué hablas?_ Hermione lo miró. Fred estaba serio, como lo había estado la noche anterior, en el baño de las chicas. A través de esa mirada recordó cómo la había besado, cómo había sido ese encuentro. . . Una fantasía cumplida.  
  
_ Hablo de que tienes novio, por desgracia mi hermano_ sonrió con tristeza_ y por mucho que quiera estar junto a ti, reírme contigo, siempre está él de por medio.  
  
Decía esto con melancolía, y la cabeza agachada.  
  
Hermione lo observaba temerosa.  
  
No, no podía estar insinuando que se había enamorado de ella. No podía ser. . . Sí es cierto que últimamente había estado frecuentándola más de lo normal, y cuando le hablaba acercaba sus caras peligrosamente. . . Detalles que le quitaban el sueño por las noches a la castaña.  
  
Fred levantó la cabeza y le miró a los ojos.  
  
_Adoro hacerte reír Hermione. Y cada momento sin tu risa es una vida vacía.  
  
Hermione tragó saliva.  
  
Fred se levantó una vez mas, con los puños apretados y las orejas completamente coloradas. Estaba furioso. . .  
  
_ Por eso no soporto cuando alguien más aparte de mí te arranca una gran carcajada. Odio a mi hermano por tener tu corazón y no saber manejarlo, a George por no saber lo que escondes en tu interior. . .  
  
_ ¿Qué has dicho?  
  
Hermione le interrumpió. Fred le miró un poco sorprendido. ¡Se estaba declarando! La chica le miraba intrigada. Al menos no era una mirada de desprecio. . .  
  
_ Lo que intento decirte Hermione. . .  
  
_ No, no. .. ¿que has dicho de George?  
  
Fred agitó la mano distraídamente y puso los ojos en blanco.  
  
_ Bah, nada. . . Le comenté alguna cosa sobre ti, y no se cree que yo. . . bueno. . . _ se estaba poniendo colorado_ . . . pueda sentir lo que siento. Me puso una muy mala cara. Estuvimos a punto de discutir, no entiendo por qué le pudo afectar, no estoy engañando a Ron. . .  
  
Hermione guardó esas palabras detenidamente en su memoria. Ése no era el momento más adecuado para discurrir nada.  
  
Suspiró otra vez y se acomodó como pudo un poco en la cama.  
  
_Oye, escucha Fred: yo . . .  
  
En se instante unas risas histéricas femeninas se oyeron a través de la puerta.  
  
Ambos se volvieron hacia ésta, asustados por la tensión del momento, y se miraron el uno al otro.  
  
Fred vio lo socorrido de la escena: un chico en la habitación de las chicas en la hora de comer, y la chica en cuestión empapada y llevando sólo una toalla. Ésta le miró presurosa.  
  
Fred reaccionó antes de que la puerta de la habitación se abriese y salió a toda velocidad por una trampilla demasiado bien escondida tras un cuadro a la derecha de la puerta.  
  
Hermione observó esto sorprendida sin poder reaccionar.  
  
Cuando Parvaty y Lavender entraron en la habitación, se encontraron a una castaña aparentemente trastornada, empapada, y rodeada con sólo una toalla sentada en su cama.  
  
La miraron como esperando una respuesta.  
  
Hermione repondio a las miradas con una suave voz de súplica:  
  
_ Me. . . caí en la ducha, ¿podéis acompañarme a la enfermería?  
  
Las chicas asintieron frenéticamente y la ayudaron rápidamente a vestirse ( no sin poca dificultad) y la bajaron hasta que la señora Pompfry la hubo examinado.  
  
Mientras descansaba en la camilla soportando el dolor de la poción reparadora, y repentinamente le entraba el sueño por primera vez en 2 semanas, lo único en lo que podía pensar era. . .  
  
. . . en bloquear aquella trampilla secreta.  
  
* * *  
  
Espero que les haya gustado!!!!!!!Es muuuuuy corto lo se. Pero había que escrbirlo, y no puede continuar. El capitulo es este y ya está.  
  
Notareis una ausencia mia los fines de semana. Esq mi organismo me impide estar en casa. Ademas dentro de poco me apuntare a ula autoescuela, pero actualizare siemrpe que tenga un poquito de rato. No os dejare con las ganas!!!!!!  
  
La cancion es de Sheryl crow  
  
Besoss!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	6. WhErE wIlL yOu Go?

Lamento terriblemete la jugarreta que os e gastao. Pero he vuelto, y ya os diré el xq de mi tardanza. Hasta entonces, conformáos con el capi, que espero os guste! (  
  
CAPITULO 5:  
  
WhErE wIlL yOu Go??  
  
Esa misma noche alguien más llegó a la enfermería.  
  
Alguien quien Hermione ignoraba que alguna vez podría pasarle algo :  
  
George.  
  
La chica se quedó paralizada cuando le trajeron en una camilla hasta la cama contigua a la suya.  
  
Su rostro estaba pálido, aunque no había signos visibles de herida alguna.  
  
Lo examinó con la mirada mientras la doctora Pompfrey buscaba entre algunas estanterías con avidez.  
  
_ Tiene que estar por aquí... ¿ donde está?  
  
Hermione se levantó, ya tenía la pierna curada. Miró el reloj en su muñeca mientras se acercaba a la doctora. Las 4 de la mañana.  
  
_ Doctora, ¿Qué le ha pasado?  
  
La castaña apoyó su mano en su hombro. La mujer se sobresaltó y la miró.  
  
La expresión de la doctora era de absoluto terror.  
  
Algo muy grave debía haberle pasado al pelirrojo_ pensó Hermione.  
  
_ ¿Qué haces estás loca??? La poción no tendrá absoluto efecto sobre tu tobillo a menos que estás en la cama hasta mañana por la mañana!!!!_ la mujer estaba totalmente histérica  
  
Hermione se apartó asustada, y sin preguntar más se sentó en su cama, observando a su compañero de cama.  
  
Tras unos minutos en los cuales la doctora Pompfrey había levantado la enfermería como un capo de batalla, atravesó la puesta como un rayo Fred, y tras de él, Harry y Ron.  
  
Los 3 parecían muy afectados, pero mientras Ron y Harry saludaron a Hermione y se acercaron a la cama de George, Fred se quedó rezagado, con una expresión de impotencia y terror en su rostro.  
  
Hermione no pudo evitar levantarse otra vez, alcanzar al gemelo en 3 pasos rápidos y abrazarle con todas sus fuerzas.  
  
Fred le respondió al abrazo.  
  
La castaña no podía soportar verle de esa manera. Nunca en la vida le había visto de ese modo. En sólo 2 días había visto tantos aspectos nuevos de ese chico que creía conocer. . . Lo normal hubiera sido que abrazara a su novio, a Ron, que sólo estaba a 2 pasos de ellos dos, besarle, decirle que todo iría bien, que no se preocupara. . .  
  
Pero su primer impulso fué el que la guió, y no razonó con precisión como era normal en ella. Un sentimiento nacido de la boca del estómago que la impulsó a correr a consolar a Fred. . .  
  
. . . que la impulsó a actuar del modo que lo hizo la otra noche. . .  
  
Pero en ese momento, con el gemelo rodeándola con sus brazos, con su aroma envolviéndola, escuchando sus sollozos ahogados por el cuello de su propia camisa, nuestra responsable Hermione no respondía a ningún otro instinto que el de seguir abrazándole.  
  
No se dio cuenta que Ron los miraba completamente desconcertado.  
  
_ ¿. . .Hermione?  
  
Esa voz la despertó.  
  
Abrió los ojos.  
  
Sobre ella estaba el rostro borroso de Ron, mirándola tiernamente. . .  
  
_ La doctora Pompfrey dice que ya estás bien, puedes irte a tu cuarto.  
  
Hermione se apoyó sobre sus manos y se quedó sentada en la cama.  
  
Solo ha sido un sueño" suspiró Hermione"los sueños así deberían terminar. . ."  
  
Miró a Ron.  
  
El continuaba mirándola. Esa expresión de amor infinito. . . Siempre la atravesaba el corazón.  
  
La castaña agachó la cabeza.  
  
No podría ocultar por mucho tiempo lo que pasó, ni lo que le estaba pasando a ella en su interior.  
  
Tomaría una decisión en ese momento. Iba a ser definitivo. . .  
  
Había actuado incorrectamente pero aceptaría las consecuencias de sus actos como una Gryffindor.  
  
Ella le quería, no podía guardarle tal secreto.  
  
Y si él la quería, la perdonaría.  
  
Hermione levantó la cabeza y miró a su novio.  
  
_ Ron he de decirte algo.  
  
Su expresión cambió de ternura a preocupación.  
  
_ Muy bien, ¿que quieres contarme?  
  
La castaña suspiró, e intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas, optó por siempre lo más sencillo: la verdad.  
  
Y sin mirar a los ojos del pelirrojo, susurró:  
  
_ Anoche me acosté con Fred.  
  
* * *  
  
Quiero pedir perdón otra vez. Supongo que comencé a escribir como desahogo emocional, y me faltó la inspiración mientras mi cerebro estubiera estable Ya no lo está , así que he vuelto. Prdonadme otra vez. ( La canción es de Evanescence. Uno de mis favoritos (  
  
Besazos a todos!  
  
(^ ^) KrLo+A RiDdLe(^ ^) 


	7. MaD aBoUt YoU

No todo en la vida es un camino de rosas. . . a veces hay que ser valiente Los corazones se rompen, pero se sigue adelante de los golpes se aprende. . .  
  
CAPITULO 7  
  
MaD aBoUt YoU  
  
La expresión de Ron cambió rápidamente, pero para Hermione se hizo eterno aquel momento, en el que el corazón del pelirrojo se partía en mil pedazos.  
  
Aquellos ojos verdes que siempre la miraban con inmenso cariño y dulzura, desaparecieron en un suspiro, pareciendo que sería imposible que volviesen a brillar.  
  
La multitud de imágenes, pensamientos, sentimientos y emociones que pasaron por la mente de aquel corazón roto serían imposibles de describir, pues, en aquel instante, cuando de los labios, los más preciosos labios de fresa que había en el mundo para el, salieron aquellas palabras de serpiente. . . su felicidad, aquel castillo de naipes que junto a Hermione había levantado durante todo aquel tiempo, se derrumbó.  
  
Había traicionado su confianza, derramado su orgullo, destrozado su corazón, y todo aquello. . . con un apersona de la que nunca creía poder llegar a odiar.  
  
Su hermano.  
  
Su sangre.  
  
Aquel fatal momento fue decisivo para ambos.  
  
No le dio tiempo a Ron de poner en orden todos aquellos pensamientos, pero bastó para que la castaña viese a través de sus ojos lo que él todavía no llegaba a sentir. Ron siempre había sido así de transparente para ella.  
  
Le había hecho daño. Le había hecho realmente mucho daño.  
  
Y tras esos pocos segundos, en los que aquellas palabras aún flotaban en el aire, pesadas como el plomo, Ron abandonó la enfermería.  
  
Sin despedirse. . . si mirar atrás. . .  
  
. . . dejando a una Hermione cabizbaja, que no le impidió marcharse.  
  
"Sólo espero no cometa ninguna tontería" pensó esta.  
  
Conocía Ron mejor que nadie.  
  
* * *  
  
No era un buen momento para guiarse con la cabeza.  
  
El pelirrojo obedecía impulsos del estómago, así que no se paró a pensar con cordura. Su voz de razón y conciencia había sido Hermione. Ya perdido ésta, no se paraba a pensar en otra cosa que encontrarle.  
  
Caminaba a grandes zancadas por el pasillo.  
  
Si los latidos furiosos de su sangre contra su sien le hubieran dejado, hubiera corrido.  
  
Apartaba la gente a su paso sin importar sus miradas de molestia, recorriendo con la mirada sus cabezas, buscando un pelo rojizo, como el suyo.  
  
Llegó a la sala Común de Gryffindor, hallando lo que estaba buscando.  
  
Su hermano (sus propios hermanos, aún gemelos, eran completamente diferentes a sus ojos) indudablemente Fred, se encontraba en uno de los sillones, leyendo un pequeño libro de Quiddich.  
  
Cuando Ron irrumpió en la sala, el gemelo levantó la cabeza, y se incorporó lo que pudo dispuesto a preguntarle acerca de Hermione. Cosa que no pudo llegar a hacer pues el puño de su hermano ya le había golpeado en la cara y el estómago dos veces antes de que se diera cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.  
  
Ron golpeaba a Fred encima del sillón con furia y fustración, mientras el otro intentaba zafarse de él.  
  
Os demás Gryffindors que se encontraban en la sala se acercaron curiosos y temerosos a esta irreconocible escena: el hermano pequeño apaleando al grande.  
  
Fred intentaba protegerse como podía, no quería pelea con su hermano pequeño. Pero al cabo de los minutos de intentar hablar o esperar a que Ron parase, decidió una medida de choque.  
  
En un momento de lucidez golpeó a su hermano en la mandíbula con el doble de fuerza que cualquiera de los golpes antes propinados por éste.  
  
Ron cayó sobre el suelo del impulso del golpe, a la vez que los curiosos alrededor retrocedían un paso ante la sorpresa de esa vuelta de tornas.  
  
_¡¿QUÉ COÑO TE PASA?!_ pregunto Fred, intentando incorporarse en el sillon, y tocándose levemente el labio, que sangraba.  
  
Ron no respondió, solo le miraba con furia desde el suelo.  
  
De entre la gente alrededor apareció Harry, que nada más ver a escena, puso unos ojos como platos, se colocó entre sus amigos.  
  
_Fred, Ron. . . ¿Qué está pasando? _ Harry se tragaba su sorpresa, intentando entablar el diálogo antes que los puños.  
  
_¡¡¡¿A mí que me dices?!!! ¡¡¡Es este loco el que se me ha tirado encima!!!_ Fred señalaba a Ron con la cabeza como si su hermano estuviera más que loco.  
  
_ ¡¡¡ERES TÚ EL QUE SE HA TIRADO A MI NOVIA PRIMERO, CABRÓN!!!  
  
Desde en suelo Ron escupió aquellas palabras como si la vida se le fuese en ellos. Toda la ira, la frustración y los trozos de corazón roto, los sacó en un alarido de desesperación, sin importarle Harry, o los ávidos de morbosa curiosidad que se agolpaban a su alrededor.  
  
Esas palabras resonaron en la sala Común, provocando el silencio en toda la habitación.  
  
Toda la gente allí sabía de la relación de Ron con Hermione. Lo que acababa de decir el pelirrojo era completamente increíble.  
  
Ron continuaba mirando a su hermano Fred desde el suelo con la misma o más rabia que antes.  
  
Pero Fred ya no lo miraba como si estuviera loco, golpeándolo de ese modo.  
  
Le miraba sorprendido, y . . . habiendo visto esa ira en los ojos de su hermano, se levantó de un salto del sillón y salió corriendo de la sala.  
  
Pero no huía de nada.  
  
Buscaba otra persona.  
  
_ George. ..  
  
* * *  
  
Si...si si , termina la mar de mal, pero q le vamso a hacer Este giro me gusta, aunque va a ver las de 1 par de ostias en el siguiente capi.  
  
Weno, digo quel anterior capitulo se titula como una cancion de evanescence.  
  
Este capi, el titulo es una cancion de Hooberphonic, me mola 1 monton!  
  
Besotes!!!!!!!  
  
(`'·.¸ (`'·.¸ * * ¸.·'´) ¸.·'´ )  
  
«´¨`·.Krl0+A .·´¨`»  
  
( ¸.·'´(¸.·'´ * * `'·.¸) `'·.¸) 


	8. fAiNt

Sal de tu día Y entra en mi noche Que mi noche es tu día Y sin ti en mi noche Muero noche tras día....  
  
CAPITULO  
  
fAiNt  
  
La puerta del baño de chicos de la planta de debajo de abrió de repente.  
  
Fred había irrumpido con una patada en la puerta de los servicios donde se encontraban su gemelo George y Lee Jordan preparando en un caldero alguna de sus próximas travesuras.  
  
Ambos lo miraron sorprendidos por la interrupción tan brusca y le miraron desconcertados. Desde la puerta Fred echó a gritos a su amigo Lee.  
  
_ ¡¡Fuera de aquí Lee!!  
  
Éste no esperó ninguna explicación acerca del trato tan agresivo recibido por parte de su amigo, pero al verle la cara, decidió obedecer, e irse; La expresión de Fred era más que ira, enfado o locura. Era la expresión de quien se ha hecho realidad sus más peores pesadillas de la mano de su propio hermano.  
  
_ Fred, tío, ¿Qué te ha pasado?  
  
El puñetazo de Ron seguí haciendo sangrar el labio del gemelo.  
  
_Adivina quién me acaba de propinar un buen derechazo_ la voz de Fred sonaba falsamente tranquila, y no dejaba de mirar a su hermano a los ojos, cosa que incomodó a George.  
  
_ Pues... ¿Angelina? ¿Por insistirle tanto en salir juntos? _George rió su propio chiste.  
  
Fred seguía con un semblante escalofriantemente tranquilo. Se acercó a su hermano con pasos suaves, calculando cuál sería la mejor estrategia para meter su estúpida cabeza dentro de aquel caldero burbujeante.  
  
_George, sabes desde hace unos meses que siento algo más que amistad por Hermione, ¿no es así?  
  
George resopló. Mirando al suelo se puso de pié, y cuando alcanzó la altura de su hermano, levantó la vista.  
  
Y no era una mirada agradable la que se levantó.  
  
_Te he dicho mil veces que la olvides. Si realmente quieres saber mi opinión, que tantas veces he intentado enseñarte, es que Hermione no es más que una niñata vestida de inocente. No está más que haciendo daño a Ron.  
  
Diciendo esto, los puños de Fred se apretaron entre ellos hasta que los nudillos se le tornaron blancos, pero el semblante permanecía tranquilo. George se lo estaba poniendo muy fácil. Éste seguía hablando, ya volviéndose hacia la pared de la izquierda.  
  
_ Jajaja, Ron ... Ella le está volviendo un calzonazos. No creo que duren mucho tiempo más.  
  
_ No, ya te encargaste de eso, ¿verdad George?  
  
Éste se giró hacia su hermano. Ya no había rastro de la mirada tranquila, todo era odio y crueldad en sus ojos.  
  
_ Este es el "regalito" que el calzonazos, como tú dices, le propinó al gemelo erróneo.  
  
Y sin poder reaccionar, el golpe del puño de Fred fue tan fuerte, que la cara de George se dio contra la pared de azulejos, se cortó el la barbilla, y su cuerpo tembloroso por el impacto cayó al suelo.  
  
Con el puño culpable aún cerrado, el gemelo que permanecía de pié continuó mirando al que era su gota de agua, iguales los dos.  
  
_ Te tiraste a Hermione la noche que te escapaste, según tú, a ver a Padma, ¿verdad?... ¡¡¡Y TUBISTE LA CARADURA DE DECIRLE QUE EN REALIDAD ERA YO QUIEN ESTABA ALLÍ CON ELLA!!!  
  
George le miraba desde abajo, su rostro ensombrecido, pero apenas parecía arrepentido.  
  
_Ahí tienes la prueba de que esa niñata es imbécil._ George se intentaba incorporar_ No sólo no es el ángel del que habla Ron, sino que se suponía que era lo bastante inteligente como para no decirle a Ron que éramos uno de los dos.  
  
Fred seguía mirándolo... no podía creer que ése fuera su hermano, y además, gemelo.  
  
George, ya de pié, aunque con un poco de esfuerzo, sonrió de medio lado, una sonrisa fingida.  
  
_ Nunca le dije que fueras tú... no le dije absolutamente nada.  
  
Fred, por un momento, creyó ver un rayo de luz en las sombras de su mente.  
  
_¿Qué. . .?  
  
_Alégrate hermanito. . . En su interior, se decantó por ti en aquel momento. No es que haya mucha diferencia entre los dos. . .  
  
Fred ya no le escuchaba.  
  
Así que sin saber quién de los dos era, Hermione hizo el amor, sin obligación de ningún tipo, por propia voluntad, con uno de ellos. Sin saber cual era, fue él sobre quién habó con Ron, sobre quien pensó mientras estaba esa noche con George.  
  
Ese rayo de luz que había sentido albergaba algo de claro, pero era pura vanidad. Egoísmo, de saber que es correspondido, de alguna manera, por la castaña que ocupaba sus pensamientos noche y día. Ese día en su cuarto, tras el incidente de la ducha, ella quería hablar.  
  
"Claro, quería hablar de lo sucedido" pensó. Y él le confesó sus sentimientos. Pero aquella esperanza, por ser correspondido, fue sumergida a las profundidades otra vez, por la amargura de recordar que era Ron el propietario de su corazón, y el odio hacia George por haber hecho daño su propio gemelo, él, a Ron, y sobre todo, a Hermione.  
  
Apenas sentía envidia porque George la hubiera poseído esa noche. Sólo lástima por Hermione que no sabe lo que en realidad había pasado.  
  
La imaginaba en ese momento sola, arrepentida, y totalmente confusa.  
  
"He de ir con ella, explicárselo todo."  
  
Y saliendo de sus pensamientos, sacó la varita que guardaba en el bolsillo, apuntó al pelirrojo, ya nunca más su hermano, y le advirtió:  
  
_ Ve ahora mismo a ver a Ron, está en la sala común. Dile lo que pasó en realidad y que te dé tu merecido. Si no, yo mismo me encargare de que esa cara que compartimos no vuelva a parecerse nunca más a mí.  
  
Y dejando a George sangrando por la barbilla y apoyado el aquella pared, salió en busca de Hermione.  
  
* * *  
  
_ ¡¡¡HARRY!!¡¡¡NO ME DIGAS QUE ME CALME!!! ¡¡¡HA SIDO ELLA, DE SUS PROPIOS LABIOS MEHA DICHO LO QUE HA HECHO Y NO PIENSO CALMARME!!!  
  
Ron estaba rojo de furia. Los dos amigos estaban en su habitación, jejos de las miradas curiosas, intentando analizar lo que acababa de pasar. Ron intentaba zafarse de los brazos de Harry que intentaban calmarlo, pero estaba fuera de sí.  
_ Vale vale, Ron , pero escucha, ¡ escucha! No arreglarás nada a golpes y menos con tu propio hermano!!! Sé que lo que ha hecho es terrible y horroroso, pero cálmate un poco. Harry seguía intentado zarandear a su amigo, agarrándolo por los hombros y mirándolo a los ojos para que se centrara. . .  
  
En unos minutos Ron dejó de gritar. La ira se disipaba, y entonces caló hondo en el el sentimiento que antes se había quedado más profundo, que lo había tapado ese tiempo la furia contra su hermano: la tristeza.  
  
Y rompió a llorar...  
  
* * *  
  
Lo se lo se... Ron está destinado a sufrir en los fics, pobre... Wen, gracias todos los reviews, me alegra que no me hayais ahoracdo por no publicar en tanto tiempo, pero ya he salido de mi "poco tiempo ocioso" y la musa volví ami ^ ^  
  
El título es una canción que emana toda la agresividad que yo creo desprende Fred en estos momentos. Y tmb Ron...  
  
Que os guste!!!!muakzzz  
  
(`'·.¸ (`'·.¸ * * ¸.·'´) ¸.·'´ )  
  
«´¨`·.Krl0+A .·´¨`»  
  
( ¸.·'´(¸.·'´ * * `'·.¸) `'·.¸) 


	9. iF OnLy I cOuLd TuRn BaCk TiMe

CAPITULO 9  
  
If OnLy I cOuLd TuRn BaCk TiMe. . .  
  
En una rápida carrera Fred llegó a la puerta de la enfermería.  
  
Reprimiendo las ansias de verla y consolarla por lo que debía estar sufriendo, no cruzó el umbral de la puerta hasta unos segundos después de llegar a ella, recuperando la respiración y acomodándose de alguna manera el cabello.  
  
Después, se asomó curiosamente por la puerta entreabierta.  
  
Desde ahí, podía ver mitad de la camilla de Hermione, y sus piernas sobre ella.  
  
Estaba llorando. Podía ver sus piernas temblar por las combulsiones del llanto, y los sollozos ahogados, seguramente por el almohadón.  
  
Fred se retiró de la puerta.  
  
Estaba destrozada. Todo lo que le había sucedido y tras la reacción casi inmute de Ron la estaban quemando viva por dentro.  
  
"Y eso que no sabe toda la historia" pensó el pelirrojo, apartando su vista por un momento de la imagen a través de la puerta. "Debo decírselo, odio verla así, y Ron es tan tonto como para no quedarse con ella aunque sea reprimiéndole su error. . . Vamos Fred."  
  
Volbió a mirar hacia la puerta, y con un suspiro, reunió fuerzas y con un a mano sobre la puerta la abrió.  
  
(¯`·._)(¯`·._)(¯`·._)  
  
En el mismo momento que el ruido de la puerta al abrirse se produjo, las combulsiones de llanto de Hermione se pararon.  
  
_ Soy yo. . . Fred._ dijo al momento.  
  
Hermione hizo un rápido movimiento, que ella quiso pasar inadvertido, más Fred lo notó perfectamente, de limpiarse las lágrimas, y se apretó en sí misma en la cama.  
  
No se dio la vuelta.  
  
_Fred,. . . se lo he contado a Ron. Creo que había ido a buscarte. . .  
  
Fred sonrió amargamente. "No ha tenido problemas en decírmelo. . . no debería tenerlos yo en contárselo todo yo a ella. . . "  
  
_ Sí. . . si ya me ha encontrado. Debo decirte Herms que tu novio. . .tiene mucha fuerza.  
  
Quería llamar la atención de l a chica, cosa que consiguió, pues rápidamente la castaña se incorporó giró la cabeza para contemplar el reciente labio partido de Fred. Con gesto de preocupación, le invitó al pelirrojo a acercarse a ella, a afrontar lo que los dos temían contarse.  
  
Pero seguro que ella no se esperaba lo que él tenía que decir.  
  
_ Hermione, verás. Tengo que explicarte algo, pero antes te pido que no me interrumpas, y que oigas lo que oigas, se que eres fuerte para superarlo.  
  
La chica, desconcertada, asintió. No tenia ni idea de lo que estaba pasando, pero supuso, que su cabeza ahora estaba tan confundida que le sería imposible afrontar nada más.  
  
Fred suspiró, y sin mirarla a los ojos, se sentó a su lado en la cama, y comenzó a explicarselo:  
  
_ Herms. . . esa noche en los baños de las chicas. . . ( Hermione enrojeció) No se trataba de mí de quien estuvo allí contigo, sino de mi hermano George. Acaba de recibir su merecido, por lo menos de mi parte. Yo nunca hubiera hecho semejante cosa. LO que te dije acerca de mis sentimientos. . . Ahora entiendo que quisiste hablar conmigo sobre esa noche, y yo t solté todo aquello pensando que habías descubierto lo que sentía por ti. Y no puedo negar que me halaga que pensases que fui yo el de aquella noche. . .  
  
Entonces la miró a los ojos. Ésta estaba totalmente destrozada por dentro. Y él lo sabia, pues leía a través de sus ojos miel. El temple de la chica era absoluta tranquilidad. De mortal tranquilidad.  
  
Pero ella le miraba a los ojos, intentando hallar en éstos ojos azules del pelirrojo la salida a todo lo que le estaba ocurriendo.  
  
Había cometido un error.  
  
Un grave error por supuesto, al entregarse de esa manera a alguien, engañando a Ron.  
  
Le había hecho daño. Y a ella misma, pues le amaba con toda su alma.  
  
Y si alguna vez vio un poco de esperanza su corazón al saber que aquel con quien había compartido ese grave error le amaba, había desaparecido.  
  
Pues no había sido Fred el que la encontró aquella noche.  
  
No tenía tiempo para asimilar todo lo que ocurría en su interior, y mientras lo único que podía hacer era sentirse como una muñeca, un trapo sucio con quien sólo han estado jugando. . . Fred veía en sus ojos miel quebrarse su corazón.  
  
Y sin decir ni una palabra, la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, mientras Hermione se dejaba hacer, aún sin mover un músculo. . .  
  
La chica dejó que una lágrima de desesperación cruzase su rostro y muriese en el hombro del pelirrojo.  
  
* * *  
  
Bueno, después de esto va la conversación George /Ron. A ver qu ese me ocurre.. xD Siento que la pobre Hermione lo pase tan mal, no debería ser tan mala con ella. Pero weno, no todo es un camino de rosas en este mundo :S  
  
El título lo pone la canción de Aqua ( unica que merece la pena de ese exgrupo)  
  
Me despido dando gracias a TODOS ESOS CACHO REVIEWS QUE ME DEJAIS!!!!!!!! QUE ME DAN CADA VEZ MAS GANAS DE ESCIRBIR!!!!!!!! ESPERO QUE SIGAIS LEYENDO, QUE YO SEGUIRÉ ESCRIBIENDO!!!!!!OS QUIEROOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! BUAAAAAA QUE FELIZ SOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	10. In DeMaNd

De acuerdo éste capítulo creo que será el final. POrqu eno sé cómo seguirlo. xD Que conste en acta que reconozco la solución ha sido facilota, y que para haber empezao el fic de una forma tan caliente, ha a cabao siendo mu sosa. Gracias a todos a quenes gusto el fic: Vesta, Luna_Wood, yuya, Battousai Tomoe( me suena a Batusai el carnicero, ves el Guerrero Samurai? ^^), the fire sorcerer, alix-91, bere radcliffe, Malfoy:obsesión, yo_ana, Herms malfoy, luna lupina, Melania weasley, AKANE WAKASHIMATZU, Luna sLy, Electra, invisible, Thurisaz7, carla morgendorfer, emily wolen, dracke bad girl , Thurinwethil, y Catalina. Tmb gracias a Palomita, mi querida amiga descubierta tmb redactora de fics que espero no me pegue por terminarlo tan proto y mal jejejej ( glups!) Ahora empezare otro muy raro y oscuro, pero aun no se de que tratara xD  
  
OK, la canción es de Texas.  
  
CAPITULO 10  
  
In DeManD  
  
Ron no tenía más lágrimas que soltar. Sus ojos se hundían en el vacío de le melancolía, recordando todos los bonitos momentos que había compartido con la sabelotodo Granger, su mejor amiga . . . su gran amor. Ahogado por la pena, la impotencia y la decepción, se había tumbado en la cama de Harry cuando éste se fue al Gran Comedor a buscar algo para comer.  
  
Observando el techo del dosel de aquella cama, daba vueltas a las razones por las que la chica ala que más quería le había hecho eso. ¿Acaso había echo algo mal? Siempre la había respetado. . .  
  
Interrumpiendo los pensamientos del pelirrojo la puerta del dormitorio se abrió de golpe, dejando pasar a un George con la barbilla sangrando.  
  
Con esfuerzo por su parte, Ron se incorporó en la cama y al ver a su hermano en ese estado no pudo más que preguntar.  
  
_ ¿George, que te ha pasado? ¿Te has peleado?  
  
El gemelo, trastornado por su propia actitud y la agresividad con la que el otro pelirrojo se había enfrentado a él, tomó la sabia decisión de contárselo todo a su hermano pequeño. No omitió ningún detalle, reservándose para él el hecho de que Hermione creyera que había sido Fred el culpable, y que incluso le gustase. Pensó que sería otra "grata" sorpresa para Ron. . . más adelante. Tampoco habló de los sentimientos de Fred hacia la castaña. Al fin de cuentas que fuese un pelirrojo rebelde en compañía de su gemelo no significase que fuese tan blandito como el resto de sus hermanos. A excepción de su hermano mayor Charlie quizás, aunque él nunca hubiera hecho nada parecido.  
  
Después de haber hecho tanto daño, no era tan cruel como para que una noche de diversión y locura le transformaran, a los ojos de los demás, en un ser horrible.  
  
Con cara de real culpabilidad acabó el relato que Ron escuchó con atención y los puños crispados desde la cama. Cuando terminó, el gemelo recordó a Hermione y a Fred. Y temiendo el inevitable impulso homicida de su hermano pequeño se dirigió hacia la puesta con la cabeza agachada y diciendo unas últimas palabras  
  
_ Quiero que sepas que eres mi hermano, y te quiero. Sé que os he hecho daño, a ti y a Hermione. Voy a abandonar el colegio.  
  
Ante esta revelación Ron no pudo menos que sorprenderse. No se podía ir, necesitaba darle su merecido a ese "hermano".  
  
_ Abandono, voy a acabar mis estudios en Dumstrang, hace tiempo que quiero ir. Mamá aceptó, y no os hemos querido decir nada porque Fred también hubiera querido venir. Sé que hay asuntos que lo retienen aquí. . . _ miró distraídamente hacia un lado de la habitación_ pero ya es hora de separar a la pareja feliz. Que seamos gemelos no significa que seamos iguales en todo. Por eso me marcho. Por favor, espero que sepas perdonarme y no me guardes rencor.  
  
Y antes de que Ron pudiera gritarle nada, el gemelo abandonó la habitación.  
  
"No puede ser" Pensó Ron "No puede estar pasando, todo esto se está volviendo una locura" Se estaba dejando llevar por la idea de que no era más que un mal sueño. Hermione , engañarle con su hermano. . . Pero ella le había dicho que había sido con Fred, porque se equivocó según le había mentido George. No hacía mas de 20 minutos que acababa de golpear al gemelo equivocado. El impulso de perder lo que más quería salió de su cuerpo por medio de los puños, Aunque no con mucha efectividad, reconoció.  
  
Sin poder contener más el impulso de pensar en ella de forma inocente, empezó a imaginar a su antes adorado ángel castaño, a una Hermione que le había contado la verdad, que estaba ahora sola en la enfermería, tragándose la culpa, porque lo que ella no era, y Ron lo sabía, era orgullosa, y siempre admitía haberse equivocado. Y Ron ni siquiera había esperado a que se pudiera disculpar.  
  
Pensó en sus ojos miel llenos de lágrimas por el modo en que él se había marchado de la enfermería.  
  
Ron estaba sentado mirando al vacío de la cama, recapacitando consigo mismo e intentando ver cosas con otra perspectiva, tal y como Hermione siempre le aconsejara que hiciese (aparte de estudiar).  
  
Y llegó a una conclusión.  
  
Porque Ron podía ser impulsivo y agresivo cuando se le provocaba, y eso sucedía eventualmente y con facilidad. Pero lo que no era es rencoroso. Y empezaba a creer en ella, y en que todo era un error. Que le podía perdonar, que todo podía ser como antes.  
  
Y evocando la imagen de Hermione sola en la enfermería una vez más, rota por los acontecimientos, suspiró, y abandonó la estancia poco menos que corriendo.  
  
* * *  
  
Carta de Ron a Hermione_______  
  
Querida Hermione:  
  
Siempre te he querido. Hace media hora que recapacité sobre mis dudas acerca de ti y aquella noche, y como tú siempre me decías, buscarle otra visión.  
  
Gracias a tu filosofía de la vida tome la decisión de ir a buscarte a la enfermería para dejarte explicar de tu sagrada boca lo que ocurrió y cómo te sientes, y por si la maravilla de la luz te sentías arrepentida, tragarme la furia contra mi hermano desierto y perdonarte. Porque te quiero.  
  
Pero al llegar a la habitación de la enfermería, os vi a ti, y a mi hermano Fred abrazados. No entendí el abrazo al principio, aunque una extraña sensación me decía que no debía interrumpir, así que agazapado en el marco de la puerta, recordé que elegiste a Fred subconscientemente para ponerle nombre al pelirrojo de aquella noche. Y como si de una luz guía se tratase, recordé el por qué de tus miradas melancólicas toda esta semana, tu estado casi enfermizo, de no dormir, porque reconozco las marcas debajo de tus ojos. Así como reconozco cómo brillan cuando mis hermanos estaban cerca. Cómo te ponías colorada si Fred se acercaba demasiado a ti. Confié en ti, porque te quiero.  
  
Pero ese acercamiento llegó a ser peligroso.  
  
Tan peligroso como para alejarte de mí.  
  
Y amargamente no os interrumpí. Subí a mi habitación para escribir esta carta. Una carta no de despedida, una carta de un amigo a un amiga. Porque te quiero. Y porque sin ti nada tiene sentido. Porque os queréis. Y yo no puedo hacer más que quereros. A mi hermano, y a ti, el ángel castaño más maravilloso que he conocido.  
  
La próxima vez que te vea, y hallas leído esta carta, no quiero que llores, no quiero que me pidas perdón. Sólo quiero que me abraces y me des los buenos días. Quiero que me sigas regañando, yo te seguiré respondiendo. Porque te quiero.  
  
Ron.  
  
* * *  
  
Aquí me despido, espero os haya gustado y aún después de terminado, sigan leyendolo gente, y sigan enamorandose de esa canción que lo inspiró todo : gravity of love, la gravedad del amor. ^^ 


	11. biZaRRe LoVe tRianGLe

Hola!!!!! No se si los que lo leyisteis volveréis a las andadas. Hechaba de menos mi historia, y he decidido seguirla, aunque sea de un modo más aburrido, e inclinándome por otros aspectos o personajes, intentaré mantenerme íntegra. He aquí una continuación de lo que creí terminado, pero que por peticiones me remito a seguir La canción que pone título al capi es del anuncio nuevo de GOLF (preciosa :D)  
  
CAPITULO 11  
  
biZaRRe LoVe tRianGLe  
  
Una luz tenue iluminó suavemente una colcha roja y dorada que cubría un bulto acurrucado debajo de ella. La habitación era grande con numerosos ventanales abiertos de par en par, pero sólo se iluminaba esa cama. Esos pocos rayos de luz típicos de las altas horas de la madrugada despertaron a una levemente dormida castaña, que abrió los ojos sin cansancio ni pereza.  
  
No le costaría despertar esa mañana.  
  
Los ojos color miel iluminados por esa franja de luz continuaban abiertos, pero no se había movido de su postura acurrucada bajo las mantas. Consciente de ella, oculta bajo las sábanas, enfundada entre las tibias manos de la chica, Hermione sostenía aún aquella carta que la noche anterior encontró al pie de su cama.  
  
Apenas se podía leer ya las últimas líneas, devastadas por las lágrimas derramas desde esos ojos miel, mientras leía aquellas palabras de la persona que más quería en el mundo.  
  
Acurrucada en la cama recordaba haber encontrado aquella hoja de papel como respuesta a la ausencia de pelirrojo la noche anterior, después de permanecer en la enfermería. Había salido a buscarle, a explicarle todo, perdirle perdón. Y. . . aunque sabía que le haría mucho daño, confesarle sus sentimientos hacia su hermano Fred. Porque ese abrazo en la enfermería, aquel abrazo que según aquella carta Ron presenció, dijo mucho más de lo que podría decir una noche en los baños, de lo que él mismo dijo aquel día en su habitación, tras rescatarle de la ducha.  
  
Le dijo que todo saldría bien. Y que sería feliz.  
  
Al encontrar aquella carta, desesperada por recuperar a su mejor amigo, a su pelirrojo, y leer entre aquellas líneas los pensamientos de un Ron mucho más maduro que el que podía pensar que podría ser, lloró de culpa y rabia, pero también de felicidad, pues tal como versaban aquellas palabras, volvería a ser su amigo.  
  
Y con ese sentimiento se durmió, acurrucada en esa carta que guardaría con celo, esperando la mañana siguiente, en la que seguramente, no le costaría despertar.  
  
(¯·.) (¯·.) (¯·.) (¯·.) (¯·.)  
(¯·.)  
  
¿Así que en serio se ha ido? Eso parece, Harry.  
  
Ron miraba por la ventana de la sala común, con Harry a su lado. Estaba muy serio. Aquella mañana, muy temprano, su hermano George había abandonado el colegio, tal y como le había dicho el día anterior. Y el pelirrojo no sentía pena alguna. Toda aquella experiencia le había hecho reflexionar acerca de la forma de comportarse que había tenido hasta entonces. Quizás, su forma de ser, confiado, impulsivo, temeroso y quizás demasiado respetuoso, había ocasionado todo aquel lío. Quizás si se hubiera comportado como un hombre de verdad. . . Hermione. . .  
  
Su mejor amigo, Harry, le observaba preocupado. Ahí, frente al cristal frío de la ventana, no veía a Ron, al de siempre. Estaba demasiado serio.  
  
Harry deja de mirarme, tío, parece que te quieras acostar conmigo. Ron miró de reojo al moreno y sonrió de medio lado. Harry sonrió.  
  
Ahí estaba Ron.  
  
Y más tranquilo le dio un pequeño empujón, haciendo que ron se empezase a reír.  
  
Entre las risas y comentarios chistosos acerca de las inclinaciones sexuales de ambos, apareció Hermione, igual de sonriente y agradable como lo era todas las mañanas.  
  
Hola chicos, ¿no estaréis discutiendo otra vez verdad?  
  
Harry y Ron pararon de bromear y miraron a la chica.  
  
El moreno miró un poco temeroso a su amigo. La noche anterior le contó todo lo que había pasado, y su resolución al escribir la carta. Le prometió a Hermione la vuelta al triángulo amistoso que siempre había habido entre ellos. Pero conocía demasiado bien a Ron. Esperaba casi con certeza, una explosión de rencor hacia Hermione, rompiendo la promesa que tan fácilmente se promete en un trozo de papel. En aquel microsegundo donde los tres sonreían, quizás falsamente. Harry temeroso de lo inevitable. Hermione esperaba la respuesta de ambos. Y Ron:  
Buenos días Hermione. Nada, que aquí tu amigo Harry es gay.  
¡Ey!  
  
Comenzaron a pelear otra vez, mientras la castaña reía. Los tres sonreían, sinceramente, tras el primer momento de tensión.  
  
No vuelvas a decir que soy gay, o juro que repartiré panfletos con impresiones de tu bonito cuerpo en pelota picada soltó Harry con furia fingida.  
  
El moreno sonreía, con la asombrosa impresión de que Ron realmente había madurado.  
  
Bueno, ¿bajamos a desayunar? Tengo hambre dijo Ron.  
Tú siempre tienes hambre Ron respondió Hermione dándole el abrazo sincero y amistoso que el le pedía en la carta como único recuerdo a lo acontecido el día anterior.  
  
Y viéndolos así, a los dos abrazados, con sonrisas de alivio y nerviosismo, de arrepentimiento y perdón, repartiéndose todo lo que se tenían que decir a través de ese gesto de amistad y unión, tal y como ocurrió el día anterior entre Hermione y Fred, quedó sellado ese lazo de unión, más grande que el título de "novios" y en el que el de "amistad" se quedaba corto.  
  
Bajemos Ron se separó y empujó a los otros dos a través de la puerta Ey, no hace falta que seas así. . . ¡Os he dicho que tengo hambre! gritó Ron.  
  
Los tres rieron bajando las escaleras.  
  
Como siempre.  
  
(¯·.) (¯·.) (¯·.) (¯·.) (¯·.)  
(¯·.)  
  
wen es sólo una forma de continuarlo. Es corto pero he puesto mis esfuerzos Si os gusta y queréis seguir leyendo más reviews, por favor. No voy a escribir para nadie!!!:(  
  
MUAKKKZZZZ  
  
('·.¸ ('·.¸ ¸.·'´) ¸.·'´ )  
  
«´¨·.Krl0A .·´¨»  
( ¸.·'´(¸.·'´ '·.¸) '·.¸) 


	12. paGaN poEtRy

uLaaaa!!!!

Mi repentina desaparición provocada por un cambio en mi vida, en mi y por consiguiente en el fic.

Lo continúo porque me lo pedisteis, y eso me halaga en cantidad.

Y porque lo he releído y en ciertos momentos me he preguntado a mi misma si REALMENTE e podido escribir tales cosas!!! Algunas TAN bonitas!!! xD

Y aquí estoy otra vez!!!!!!!!!!!!

El siguiente capítulo, el 12 ( bonito número) relata el primer día tras aclararse todo.

El título que le he puesto es de una canción muy bonita de Björk

CAPITULO 12

paGaN poEtRy

Hermione sonreía.

Observaba a sus dos mejores amigos mientras recorrían los pasillos directos al desayuno, que discutían, para variar, sobre Quiddich.

No estaba atenta a la conversación, sólo les seguía todos sus movimientos con la mirada. "Ha pasado tanto en tan poco tiempo, y todo ha vuelto a la normalidad tan rápido como pasó". Debería estar tranquila, y no preguntándose que pasaría por la cabeza de Ron todo el tiempo.

Tan ensimismada iba, que casi se cae de bruces al suelo al no divisar el primer peldaño de bajada hacia el Gran Comedor. Menos mal que alguien la agarró delante de ella grácilmente.

¡¡¡Hermione!!!¡¡¡Que casi te matas!!! rió Harry

La castaña, completamente colorada, se incorporó con toda la compostura que pudo, sin levantar la cabeza, que ella notaba arder de la vergüenza ("que tontería. . .")

Si, bueno, casi veo mi vida pasar ante mis ojos contestó con cierta gracia. Levantó la cabeza al que tenía enfrente Gracias por. . .

El corazón le dio un brinco. Fred.

Rápidamente se giró hacia Ron. Temía que su cara fuera de furia, incomodidad o recelo, pero en vez de eso se encontró con un pelirrojo igual de sereno que hacía un momento, agarrando del brazo a Harry.

Anda, Harry, será mejor que les dejemos solos. Vamos a desayunar, me muero de hambre ¿te lo había dicho?

Y bajaron las escaleras hasta desaparecer, acompañados de la mirada incrédula de Hermione, dejándola a solas con Fred.

Volvió sus ojos hacia el gemelo, que la seguía mirando con un brillo especial en la mirada. Se sonrojó.

Buenos días Hermione le dio un besito cariñoso en la mejilla, de a la castaña le pareció, duró más que los besos normales de buenos días.

Buenos días contestó ella, ruborizándose aún más.

Se quedaron callados el uno frente al otro, ella al principio de las escaleras y él dos peldaños más abajo, mirándola tiernamente.

Hermione miraba al suelo, demasiado nerviosa en esa situación como para mirarle a los ojos.

Fue el gemelo quien rompió el hielo.

Mmmm. . . me siento muy pequeño desde esta perspectiva dijo mirando hacia el techo y poniendo una mueca. Pegó un salto hasta ponerse al principio de las escaleras junto a Hermione ¡Ya está! Sonrió ampliamente Ya estoy a tu altura.

La Gryffindor no pudo más que echarse a reír ante la payasada, mezcla de verdadera diversión y nerviosismo. Junto a ella, Fred, reía también, desahogando las ganas de abrazarla que tenía.

Aún con una gran sonrisa en la boca, Hermione miró hacia por donde habían desaparecido Harry y Ron.

Ron. . . Me ha sorprendido mucho. Es increíble como una persona a la que crees conocer mejor que nadie puede llegar a actuar de la manera más insospechada.

Si. . . contestó Fred dirigiendo la mirada hacia donde la de Hermione Sé que le duele, yo mismo lo sigo notando se palpó el labio partido resultado del puñetazo de su hermano.

La castaña le miró de reojo, mientras éste no miraba, para observar sus labios.

Para mí, ha madurado bastante sin que nos diésemos cuenta continuó el pelirrojo, sobresaltando a la pelirroja.

"_Piensa lo mismo que yo. Como siempre. ¿Cómo logra leerme la mente de esa manera_?" Sonrió para sí.

Otra vez silencio.

Estaba todo tan claro, tan fácil. El camino despejado, las dudas resueltas, y ninguno de los dos sabía qué decir ni qué hacer.

Conocían los sentimientos del otro, sabía que todo estaba a sus pies, que ya nada era imposible en sus vidas, y el silencio continuaba.

Una vez más fue Fred quien rompió el hielo.

¿Sabes? Creía que esta mañana, cuando nos viésemos, sería diferente. Y no lo digo por la caída, tranquila. . .

Una desconcertada Hermione sonrió. Ella tampoco se había imaginado la entrada triunfal que había tenido lugar.

Se había imaginado escenas idílicas en las que todo estaba claro, y sólo había estrellas alrededor de ambos, y un beso sellaba esa nueva mañana, principio de una vida deseada desde hace tiempo. . . Lo había imaginado esa noche, cuando la lástima por Ron la dejaba algún momento a su imaginación. Y aunque era una persona realista, fantasías como esas asaltan a todas las muchachas enamoradas.

Fred continuaba

Me refiero. . . no sé. . . parecía cohibido. Miraba el suelo Me imaginaba un momento lleno de luz, los dos abrazados, olvidándonos de todo por un momento, en algún lugar sólo para nosotros de éste castillo. . .

La castaña se sobresaltó por dentro, y abrió los ojos como platos, evitando mirarle a la cara.

¿Acaso no le estaba diciendo que había imaginado la misma escena idílica que ella?

Le temblaban las piernas de sólo pensar que ambos habían deseado lo mismo, que ambos lo estaban deseando. . .

Pero en medio de ese torrente de sentimientos, una fuerza inédita en ella. Como la que le había impulsado a cometer aquella locura, causa de todo lo que pasó. Aquella fuerza le recorrió la espalda, le dio fuerza a sus temblorosas piernas, le tranquilizó la voz, e izo que levantase la cabeza y mirase fijamente a Fred.

¿Cómo te imaginabas el saludo de esta mañana, pues?

Fred se sorprendió de la mirada de Hermione, y con una media sonrisa en la boca, su voz tembló por primera vez.

¿Por qué lo preguntas? dijo receloso.

La castaña avanzó la distancia de un paso que tenía hasta él, sorprendiéndose a sí misma actuando de esa manera, quedando el uno junto al otro, ella con la cabeza levantada para mantener fijos sus ojos en él, y éste con la cabeza ligeramente agachada, sin perder el contacto visual con la Gryffindor.

¿Cómo? repitieron los labios de Hermione, a pocos centímetros de los del chico.

Esta vez la pregunta fue más un susurro, pues la fuerza de voluntad de ella comenzaba a flaquear, y sólo podía ver los labios de Fred, lo demás estaba borroso.

El pelirrojo seguía con esa media sonrisa en la comisura derecha, que empezaba a temblar. La pregunta de Hermione había llegado a él en forma del aliento tibio que desprendía su boca. Tampoco podía ver mucho más allá que aquellos labios rosados de la chica.

Se besaron.

No fue un beso robado, ni ella o él beso al otro.

Se besaron.

El primer beso, tan deseado por ambos, desde hacía tanto tiempo.

Parecía que sus bocas hubieran nacido para estar juntas.

No hubo ni los malestares ni desacuerdos de los primeros besos típicos, que suelen ser imperfectos, y las bocas se adaptan en los besos que le siguen.

Se acoplaron como un puzzle perfecto, los ojos cerrados, la boca entreabierta. Dos bocas tibias unidas como una sola. Un beso tierno, dulce, perdido entre la pasión reprimida desde hacía tiempo, y el temor a que fuese un sueño, y se rompiese en pedazos si se acercasen demasiado.

El uno junto al otro, con sus manos suavemente apoyadas en la cintura del otro, con los cuerpos juntos, apenas rozándose, pero tan conscientes de su cercanía que el calor que desprendían no hubiera sido mayor que si estuvieran muy abrazados.

Y en su interior. . . sólo vida.

·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´

Wen, aquí este primer beso. No sé, alo mejor ma quedao un poco frío, pero si se siente eso, es lo mejor

Espero que me sigáis leyendo, e invitadme a continuad, pero no se por dónde, dadme ideaaas!

·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´m¡ sUeñO, m¡ cUeVa oScuRa

m¡ c¡ELo pLaGado dE eStReLLaS S¡N LuNa·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´

( '·.¸ ('·.¸ ¸.·'´) ¸.·'´ )

«´¨·.Krl0tA.·´¨»  
( ¸.·'´(¸.·' ´ '·.¸) '·.¸)


	13. ComO uN títEre

______

* * *

Wolaaaa! u 

Aquí estoy otra vez!!! Reciví varios reviews, creo. No puedo acceder a mi cuenta de correo pero sé que estais ahi asi que...MUCHAS GRACIAAAS!!!! Así me animo.

En estos momentos estoy acatarrada (Brrrr) asi que si me sale un capi espeso, lo siento :(

Esta vez me meto de lleno en lo que ocurre fuera de la burbuja de amor entre Fred y Hermione, tmb sale Ginny ( q me olvidé de ella) y a ver que mas cuento q no teeengo idea xD

Wen, el capi se titula igual que una canción de la "Mala Rodrígez" Y es muuuy buena, asi que tenéis la oportunidad de escucharla, ESCUCHADLA!

* * *

**Capítulo 13**

**ComO uN títeRe**

****

****

- ¿Qué-me–estas-contando?

- Sí, si, ¡que anoche el pelirrojo ese de Gryffindor me propuso ir con el a Hogsmeade el próximo día!

- ¿Y qué le contestaste?

- Ja! Que no, por supuesto. Apenas le conozco. Me han dicho que lo acaba de abandonar su novia, la sabelotodo que siempre anda por la biblioteca. Al parecer lo ha pasado fatal, aunque a mi no me lo pareció. Me miró las tetas como si fuera un muerto de hambre.

- ¡Eres una exagerada!

- ¡No no no, en serio! Yo creo que se intenta recuperar de la peor manera posible. Me parece un desgraciado sin moral.

Ginny dejó de escuchar la conversación al no poder soportar tales cosas sobre su hermano. No podía saber si lo que decía esa chismosa Ravenclaw era verdad, pero Ron no era un desgraciado sin moral. Abandonó la esquina desde donde había estado espiando desde que oyó el nombre de su hermano, sigilosamente para que no la viesen, y salió corriendo camino de Gryffindor.

·´¯·.,,.·´¯·.,,.·´¯·.,,.·´¯·.,,.·´¯·.,,.·´¯·.,,.·´¯·.,,.·´¯·.,,.·´¯·.,,.·´¯·.,,.

En el cuarto de los chicos, dos de los mejores amigos en la escuela de magos estaban discutiendo, esta vez muy en serio. sus gritos se oían hasta en la sala común, aunque a esas horas la casa estaba vacía. Todo el mundo se encontraba disfrutando del espléndido sol de la tarde. Después de toda la mañana dando clase tras las paredes de piedra de aquel castillo, nadie se quería quedar ahi encerrado.

- ¡¡¡Ron, apenas ha pasado un día desde... ya sabes, lo de Herms. No quiero recordártelo ni hacertelo pasar mal, pero te lo estás tragando todo, no sueltas nada!!!

- ¿Qué coño pretendes que me heche a llorar como un mariquita delante de tí?

- ¡Somos amigos! Deberías exteriorizarlo todo o acabarás muy mal.

- Siempre he sido un desgraciado, no puedo acabar peor. Además para tu información estoy perfectamente. No me importa lo que haga ella. Es feliz ¿no?

Harry se quedó callado un momento. Su amigo estaba recogiendo toda su ropa y hechándola a un saco enorme situado encima de su cama. Empezaba a tener ciertas dificultades para meterlo todo.

Su semblante era tranquilo. Y esta mañana había obrado de una forma muy diferente a lo que solía demostrar su amigo ante la mínima que le ofendían o le hacían sentir mal. El comportamiento de Ron era demasiado extraño.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo con toda tu ropa?

- George me ha dejado dinero de lo que ganaron él y Fred con los artículos de broma en la escuela. Como ya paso de los dos me lo voy a grastar. estoy harto de toda esta ropa de segunda mano vieja y lanuda.

Le pegó varios puñetazos al último jersey de navidades de la Señora Weasley, el cual no quería meterse en el saco. Con un resoplido Ron desistió y sacó la varita, apuntó al jersey.

_- " ¡Redductio!"_

Toda la ropa del interior del saco menguó al instante, dejando casi todo el espacio del saco libre. El pelirrojo sonrió satisfactoriamente y siguió sacando su ropa de los cajones.

Harry ya no sabía que hacer.

- De acuerdo Ron, haz lo que quieras. Aunque te estés muriendo por dentro al menos no te vas a liar a puñetazos con todo el mundo que te mencione a Hermione.

Ron hizo una extyraña mueca que Harry no logr apreciar.

- Sabes que ella no va a hacer nada que te haga más daño, aunque parece que entiendes a la perfección que ella puede seguir con su vida.- Harry seguía con la mirada todos los pasos de su amigo por la habitación desde la puerta.

- Por supuesto. Igual que yo con la mía.

- Claro...

El moreno abrió la puerta.

- ¿Ron?

- ¿Sí?- éste levantó la mirada del saco.

- No dejes de ser Ron ¿de acuerdo?´

No respondió. Harry salió por la puerta y la cerró sin mucho ruido.

El pelirrojo metió los últimos pantalones demasiado cortos para lo alto que era él, cerró el saco, y a algunos metros de la cama, volbi a sacar su varita y con una media sonrisa irónica dijo para sí:

- Seguir siendo Ron es lo último que pienso hacer.

Y con un movimiento de varita, hizo volar por los aires el saco lleno de ropa.

Mientras la habitación se llenaba de pequeñas pelusas de todos los colores, el pelirrojo se hechó a reir.

* * *

·´¯·.,,.·´¯·.,,.·´¯·.,,.·´¯·.,,.·´¯·.,,.·´¯·.,,.·´¯·.,,.·´¯·.,,.·´¯·.,,.·´¯·.,,.

* * *

_"No debería estar así... El Ron que conozco desde hace tanto estaría deprimido, y no podría ni en pintura ver a Hermione a su hermano juntos... Por cierto, ¿dónde estará Herms?"_

Harry andaba por el pasillo tras salir de la puerta de la Señora Gorda, tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos, preocupado por Ron, que no se percató del ruido de zapatos que hacía una veloz bola pelirroja que corria en dirrección opuesta a una esquina de distancia. Cuando éste cruzó la esquina, él y ella se chocaron sin remedio.

- ¡¡¡Ahhhh, joder!!!

Ella cayó al suelo de pleno y él se quedo medio sentado delante de ella, con las manos en la frente.

- ¡¡¡Harry!!! Lo siento mucho, yo... auuuu- la rodilla le dolía horrores- ¿Has visto a Ron?

El moreno se incorporó y miró a la chica espatarrada en el suelo. Se sonrojó. Se le veía una pequeña parte del muslo por encima del calcetín de colores, naranja y azul. La falda se le había subido peligrosamente debido a la postura en la que estaba.

- ¿Estás bien?- le preguntó a la chica. Le tendió la mano.

Ésta la aceptó, y no sin cierta dificultad de puso de pié a su lado. La rodilla dolorida le falló, y no pudo sino agarrarse al jersey de harry para no acabar otra vez en el suelo.

- ¡Cuidado!- gritó él, agarrándola mejor.- Será mejor que vayas a la enfermería.

- ¡Ron! Tengo que hablar con Ron, Harry. ¿Dónde está?

- Ahí dentro- dijo señalando con la cabeza al retrato de la Señora Gorda- Pero no creo que puedas hablar ahora con él. Tiene una especie de crisis paranoica. Sé que todabía no has tenido oportunidad de que te comente todo lo que pasó ayer, pero dale tiempo. Aunque está extrañamente tranquilo... Mortalmente tranquilo...

Ginny miró al moreno y también se sonrojó. Estaban ahí en medio del pasillo medio abrazados. Por poco se le olvida la causa de todo eso. Casi se le olvida el dolor de la rodilla también...

- No era eso... ya sé todo lo que pasó. En esta escuela nada queda en secreto. Esque... e oido a unas chicas hablar mal de él, y quería saber si lo que decian... era verdad.

Harry la miró extrañado.

- ¿Qué era lo que decían?

- Llébame a la enfermería, ¿quieres?

Harry no insistió, pasó su brazo derecho por la cintura de la chica, cagarró su mano por encima de su hombro, y paso a paso, llegaron a la enfermería. No hablaron más.

* * *

·´¯·.,,.·´¯·.,,.·´¯·.,,.·´¯·.,,.·´¯·.,,.·´¯·.,,.·´¯·.,,.·´¯·.,,.·´¯·.,,.·´¯·.,,.

En esos momentos, la mayoría de la gente de la escuela se encontraba fuera del castillo.

Las clases de la mañana habían sido horribles, los profesores parecían especialmente estresados, probablemente por la cercanía de las vacaciones de navidad.

Hacía una tarde preciosa. El sol brillaba entre nives esponjosas, nada parecido a la tromenta que azotaba hacía dos noches. La gente se agrupaba en los terrenos del lago, dando paseos, y en el campo de quiddich, atendiendo al entrenamiento del equipo de Slytherin: la presencia de Draco Malfoy hacía suspirar a féminas (y algún que otro chico ;D ) de todas las casas.

Y sentados frente al lago y obserbando como el calamar gigante ingería cientos de lubinas en la superficie, se hallaban Hermione y Fred. Si te acercabas lo suficiente, podías ver que, entre la hierba, sus manos apoyadas se encontraban la una sobre la otra.

Hermione apoyó su cabeza suavemente sobre el hombro del pelirrojo.

- ¿Te imaginabas que acabarías así?- preguntó la castaña.

Fred giró un poco su cabeza para observas su expresión.

- ¿Así, como?

- Me refiero... a que conocerías lo que sentía por tí, dejaría a Ron, y estubiésemos ahora así.

Fred perdió su mirada un instante en el horizonte.

- No.

Hermione bajó la mirada, para perderse otra vez en su ensimismamiento. Fred tras unos instantes, continuó.

- Me imaginaba un futuro siempre sufriendo por no poder estar a tu lado como yo quería. Un futuro con lágrimas y tristezas. Puede que corra por ahí el rumor de que soy un asaltacamas...

Hermione rió.

- ... pero no puedo estar con nadie si sólo es una persona la que ocupa mi mente. Me había imaginado esta escena, contigo, un atarde, en el lago... ufff, millones de veces, y tenerte aquí ahora... no es real. Parece que todo siga siendo uno de eses sueños que tenía despierto cuando...

No pudo continuar. Hermione le cerraba los labios con un profundo beso.

El pelirrojo la rodeó con sus brazos, sintiendo como paecía flotar en el aire, abandonando todo lo que tenían a su alrededor.

No era real. Para él todo eso era un sueño, demasiado hermoso para ser real. Y sin embargo ahí la tenía, rodeándole con sus finos brazos, besándole con sus labios de fresa, acariciando su cara con sus ondulaciones castañas.

No podía ver la lágrima que resbalaba por la mejilla de ella.

Una lágrima de felicidad. No de impotencia, de ésas que cayeron interminables sobre su almohada, no de las que derramó nunca, ni nunca derramaría. Una lágrima solo nacida de estar viviendo lo increhíble, y de estar viviendo un sueño compartido, que sin embargo, por mucho que los dos pensaran, era la realidad.

- ¡¡¡Ron!!! ¿¿¿Estás loco???

Aquel grito y ese nombre interrumpió la busbuja que envolbía la pareja y les hizo girarse rápidamente hacia el lugar de donde provenía aquella voz.

·´¯·.,,.·´¯·.,,.·´¯·.,,.·´¯·.,,.·´¯·.,,.·´¯·.,,.·´¯·.,,.·´¯·.,,.·´¯·.,,.·´¯·.,,.

¿qué? ¿interesante?Eso espero, jejeje....

Dejo como colofón una frase bellísima de Shakespeare, Romeo y Julieta

**¡Bendita, bendita noche!**

**Pero temo**

**que al ser de noche sólo sea un sueño**

**demasiado hermoso para ser real...**

****


End file.
